


Lisp

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ?? Honestly idk what it is, Drabble, I wrote this at school bc i got tired of dance practice, M/M, Soft kisses for the soft gays, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Izumi doesn't see how reading out a list of words containing the letter 'S' or any sound of it being necessary for Leo and his music writing.He doesn't see it at all.Neither did he see Leo's true intention.





	Lisp

**Author's Note:**

> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)  
> Hello !  
> I have returned to post another fic bc I didn't wanna do dance practice bc I'm a sack of shit.
> 
> I have never written for enstars before and I hope I did these two some justice bc I don't actually know how to write;;;;
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

“I don't see the point of you making me say all these words,” Izumi comments, finishing the list of words that Leo had wanted him to say. They all oddly had the letter, 'S’ in them, Izumi was seriously thinking of giving up understanding Leo and his odd requests.

 

Had it been a busy day for Izumi, he wouldn't have to deal with any of Leo’s antics but there was no reason for Izumi to be out and about today. In the end, Izumi had ended up being with Leo, reciting words for god knows what.

 

“I was thinking about something _inspirational_ !” Leo was beaming, Izumi could see why when there had been paper all over the room all scribbled with quick and brash handwriting that possibly only Leo could read. It may be amazing and beautiful songs later on but as of now, it was all just scribbles and odd markings on piles of paper.

 

Izumi titled his head in confusion to which Leo laughs a little.

 

“Ah my dear cute Sena, there's something I had only realised now!” There was so much excitement in the redhead, he had scrambled around the floor to pick up something? Izumi couldn't tell but at least he knew it was something physical.

 

It was Leo's phone.

 

“You know I've been looking back at any time you sing or talk and I found out something amazing!” Leo started excitedly talking as he fumbled with his phone, trying to get something.

 

He plays an audio and it's just a clip of Izumi repeating those words he made him say not so long ago.

 

Izumi didn't catch it immediately until he realised why Leo asked him to say those words. Of course, Leo would get excited, it's about his _lisp_.

 

“You’re embarrassing.”

 

Izumi didn't enjoy the look of slight smugness in Leo’s face. He knew the other was going to bombard him with more things to say and he isn't going to enjoy it. Not a single ounce of it but the other most definitely will.

 

Leo held Izumi down before Izumi could even make a run for it. God, he hates how much stronger the other was but it was no point for him to struggle. It'll just make matters worse.

 

“Sena, can you say 'Sena’?” Leo asked, eyes sparkling with _inspiration?_ It's something but Izumi can't figure it out what exactly it is.

 

As much as Izumi wants to refuse, he finds himself saying it.

 

He can't really tell if it's the works of the intense green eyes that belong to Leo or how the other has him on tight grip. Whichever it is, he isn't liking how it works on getting him to say things.

 

“Say Tsukinaga,” Leo orders next and Izumi catches himself saying it as well.

 

“Wah, Sena’s lisp is so cute! I could kiss you because of it!” Leo was getting real clingy at this point but was Izumi making any effort to shake him off? Not really. Is he going to make any effort to shake him off? Nope, that's the worst part.

 

“Could you stop talking about it? It's getting real annoying now that you're making me do this.” Izumi attempted to express some annoyance but it's hard to do that when the other wasn't going to listening. Izumi knew he was going to stay like that and that was final, there's no point in fighting back.

 

“Say 'Kiss me’, Sena.” Leo orders, getting closer to his face. It was definitely close enough for Izumi to count how many eyelashes he has and see the small details in his eyes, he finds himself on staring at his upper half of his face because he's terrified of looking at the lower half. He doesn't want to think about it because he knows he can't do it, it'd be too weird.

 

“Kiss me.” Izumi finds himself repeating, he can feel his cheeks getting warm and possibly red.

 

“Thought you'd never ask.”

 

It was a simple kiss, maybe even a peck. Leo tastes abit like the strawberry flavoured candy, god knows where he got it but it taste nice. Izumi doesn't know what he tastes like to Leo, not that it matters right now.

 

Due to its simplicity, it didn't last very long and that’s the shameful part.

 

Izumi kind of wishes it lasted longer but maybe the other didn't want it to last long. He doesn't wanna push anything but maybe, just maybe, if he could say it one more time then maybe he could get it again.

 

“Leo,” Izumi calls out, it tastes a little foreign but all so good as well.

 

Maybe he should use it again.

 

Leo looks at him with shock, it's the kind where you hear something good or magical and it's definitely the reaction Izumi didn't expect to get when he said Leo’s name. It feels good when he sees him with that expression.

 

“Kiss me.” Izumi orders.

 

That day, Izumi thought he would have to spent his day doing obscure things in favour of Tsukinaga Leo but instead he finds himself trading kisses with that said person until they feel dizzy. Maybe it was okay to follow with his antics, not that it held any big consequences anyway.

 

“Next time we do stuff like this, try not to do anything ridiculous to get me to kiss you.”

 

“But if I do it straightforwardly, Sena will slap me!”

 

“I will if you stop kissing me.”

  
“Yes yes, I won't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic!  
> Please do give feedback so maybe I can write better fics in the future!  
> Bye bye!  
> ~ヾ(・ω・)


End file.
